cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Safeguard Mission
Atlas Park Side Missions I did an Atlas Park mission yesterday, and received two side missions: Jailbreak and Bombing. I wanted to post here that you can get 2 side missions in AP, since I'm sure it'll get reverted. Baryonyx 09:55, 30 November 2006 (PST) : Nah. I won't revert it until I can verify it myself one way or the other. My initial number was based on it mirroring Mayhems, which I am almost positive only give one side mission. It's totally possible it's different in Safeguards. When I do run an Atlas Safeguard, I'll be sure to take notice. If it does have two, then it makes all the other numbers suspect (except PI, which I have personally run and know to have all five). - Sister Leortha 10:07, 30 November 2006 (PST) :: I have run AP a couple of times and only found one side mission group, but finding a second group is definately easier to show than proof of not finding it (theres alwasy more places to look).Catwhoorg 18:41, 13 December 2006 (PST) ::: Badge-hunter.com has maps with all the spots. Using that, it's easy enough to check all five spots for which ones are active. That said, I ran an Atlas Safeguard a few days back and it definitely had 2 side missions active. - Sister Leortha 20:03, 13 December 2006 (PST) ::: Just got a 2nd mission in AP this morning. We can count that as confirmed Catwhoorg 12:18, 18 December 2006 (PST) Key/Vandal Groups Although I updated the Steel Canyon Safeguard with The Family as the Vandal/Key Group, the actual vandals are Arachnos, with Family just being for keys. Perhaps a seperate column is needed? I know Skyway, the Safeguard beforehand, uses Lost for both key and vandals - does it change to three enemy types from Steel Canyon onwards? Or is Steel an oddity? Whilst Hero numbers may factor into it, the team size was 2 when I ran both Steel Canyon (which I've since done with teams of 3 & 4 and it's been the same) and Skyway. -- Alex Hopkinson 10:34, 2 December 2006 (PST) : For Peregrine Island, Vandals and Keys are the same (Carnies) - Snorii 12:28, 2 December 2006 (PST) Level ranges and Div-5 levels When I started this article I kept the information about the random choice between the two adjoining levels at the div-5 levels. This is how things work for Mayhems, so I assumed they would work the same for Safeguards. But as I have played, I have yet to see a single time where a character at a div-5 level actually got the Safeguard from the higher range. All have been getting the Safeguard from the lower range until they actually move to the next level. On Mayhems I have personally seen them randomized, having run three Mayhems at a specific div-5 level and gotten a selection of the Mayhem from the above and below range. But not with Safeguards. So I'm really starting to think that with Safeguards there is not a random factor at the div-5 levels, but is in fact hard range boundries. If anyone has actually gotten the higher range Safeguards, they would disprove me, but this is what I am seeing so far. - Sister Leortha 09:50, 3 January 2007 (PST) I've had both instances occur. Sometimes at level 10, the King's Row will offer the Atlas Safeguard again, and sometimes the KR Safeguard. When he offers the Atlas SG at 10, I just close the contact window (instead of rejecting the mission), and then talk to him again when I hit 11 in order to get the King's Row mission. This has also happened in Skyway and Steel at level 15, and Talos and Indy at 25. Scarletdown 04:48, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Cutoffs for levels? I dot want to edit the page, but I was in Steel, and the scanner was okay at 20 and "beneath my notice" at lvl 21.--Choz Cunningham 14:19, 21 June 2007 (EDT) :You didn't by chance already have three missions in your list, did you? I don't recall the exact message you get under those circumstances, but I think it's something like either that or "everything seems quiet." --Eabrace 17:26, 21 June 2007 (EDT) The cutoff for Steel, Skyway, and Faultline is indeed 20. Once you ding 21, you have to move on to Indy and Talos if you want to do more radio missions. The "beneath your notice" is indeed the sign that you have outleveled a particular zone. Scarletdown 04:43, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Badge credit? from the page text: "only the mission holder gets badges for side missions" This is not correct, from my mayhem mission testing. In my setup, player D holds the Rob Peregrine Island Bank mayhem mission, invites player J. D sets the mission, J enters and does the arson side mission. D does not enter. J got arson side mission credit. I'd like someone else to confirm this before I go changing the page. --Colonel Jasmine 14:42, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :If there are glowies to click, whoever clicks the last glowie gets credit for the side mission (arson, arm deal, bombing). If there are no glowies to click, the whole team gets credit for the side mission (jailbreak). This is going off memory of testing these over a year ago. --Aggelakis 16:21, 26 July 2008 (UTC)